You Me Us
by doctorameliashepherdess
Summary: Amelia Shepherd and Owen Hunt have the connection and understanding between the two, but not the time to define what exactly it is. Will they ever find time to finally start to figure things out?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters associated with it.**

**A/N: This is my first time publishing anything on here, so I would love to hear what you guys think about it. Thanks for reading!**

"Derek?", Meredith inquired as she fed Bailey his breakfast. "Where's your sister? She's going to make us late again!"

"Ugh, she must be sleeping still. She's been like this since we were kids- always the last one awake in the house and making us late for school", Derek offered, no longer annoyed by his sister's knack of oversleeping.

"Hey, Zola?" Derek asked. "Will you go wake up your Aunt Amelia?"

"Yay! Am I allowed to jump on her?" Zola exclaimed, jumping off her seat at the table and running up the stairs.

"Don't forget to be really loud too, Zo!" Meredith called after her, earning a look from Derek. "What?! She deserves it for making us late again!"

Approaching Amelia's room, Zola raised her voice and started to scream "Auntie Melia! Auntie Melia!". She pushed open the door to find her aunt still in bed, rolling away from the door and covering her head with a blanket.

"Auntie Melia! It's time to wake up! You've gotta get to work! Like Daddy says, 'It's a beautiful day to save lives!" Zola proclaimed while jumping onto the bed.

"Loud and perky in the mornings- someone takes after their dad", Amelia sarcastically groaned as she opened her eyes to find her niece looking straight back. "Tell your parents I'll be down in ten minutes."

Amelia kept one eye open, watching Zola walk back out of the room. The second her niece left, she slid back down into a laying position and rewrapped herself in a cocoon of blankets.

Right when she started to drift back to sleep, Zola came back in, pulling Derek behind her.

"Amy, it's been twenty minutes! Seriously, you're the Chief of Neurosurgery- act like it!", Derek reprimanded his sister as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"Ugh, Derek.", Amelia groaned. "Keep it down! My head is killing me!"

Derek uncovered Amelia's head and noticed her lips were slightly swollen. Since she was a baby, Amelia's tell sign of a fever was the way her lips would swell. Curious, Derek touched the back of his hand to her forehead.

"Aims, are feeling alright? You're burning up!", Derek cooed as he helped her sit up.

As he started checking her lymph nodes for swelling, Amelia swatted her brother's hands away. "Derek! Quit it! I'm fine!"

"Gosh, Amy, stop being such a baby!", Derek scolded his sister, starting to get annoyed. She responded by rolling her eyes and sticking out her tongue. "Real mature, Aims!" Derek finished his exam on his unwilling patient and stated his diagnosis.

"Well, we don't have a throat culture, but I would say that you, my dear sister, have come down with the strep throat Zola had last week."

"No, Derek, I have an translabyrinthine craniotomy for an acoustic neuroma today. You know how rare those are!" Amelia complained finally starting to get out of bed to show Derek there was no way she could be sick. Derek caught her, picking his sister up bridal style and plopping her back into bed.

"Nope, you'll be staying here all day. I'll bring you some tea and honey before I leave and I'll call to check up on you in a couple hours. I'll take care of everything at the hospital for you." Derek said as he swooped down to kiss Amelia on her forehead.

"Tattle tale!", Amelia joked staring Zola in the eye. Sitting herself up and grabbing Zola in her lap, Amelia realized how horrible she felt. Her head was pounding, her throat was sore, and she had chills that made her feel as though it was the middle of winter and she had no blankets.

She hated to admit it, but Derek was probably right- it was most likely strep. Not only could she not do her surgery she had been waiting for for weeks, but her egotistical dork of a brother was going to do it instead. Just as bad was the fact that she wouldn't be able to see Owen today. Since she and Owen had started their "thing" (as neither of them quite knew what to call it nor had they had time to define it), she lived to see those grey eyes of his that twinkled every time he showed his sweet smile to the world.

—-

Once he arrived at the hospital, Derek went straight to the OR board to switch the

'A' after Shepherd to a 'D' for her translabyrinthine craniotomy. As he started erasing Amelia's initial, Owen walked up behind him.

"Derek? What's going on? Isn't that Amelia's surgery?", Owen asked, clearly confused by Derek's action.

"Oh, Hunt!" Derek exclaimed, surprised by Owen's presence. "Amelia caught Zola's strep and she's home in bed."

"Well, I know you'll be having quite the busy day with both yours and Amelia's patients, so do you need me to do anything for you? I just finished a night shift, so I can check in with Amelia on my way out if you would like." Owen offered, trying not to sound too eager, considering the fact that Derek knows nothing of their relationship.

"You know what?", Derek answered. "That would be great. That girl cannot cook to save her life, so if you could bring her some food, I would really appreciate it. You have the spare key, so just use that."

—-

Amelia was having an amazing was relaxing in the hammock in her brother's backyard with the warm sun hitting her face. She turned her head as she heard her name spoken by the one person whose voice saying simply her name could send chills down her body. His hand made contact with her arm, rubbing it up and down it's length, causing goosebumps to form along the path of his fingers.

"Amelia? Amelia?"

Her eyes fluttered open to see Owen kneeling down in front of the couch where she had stationed herself and stroking her arm gently. His eyes light up when her gaze met his and he leaned over to kiss her forehead.

"Hey, Melia," Owen cooed, moving his hand to check her temperature and then smooth out her hair.

"Owen, what are you doing here?" Amelia croaked as she tried pushing herself up.

"No, no Meels, let me help you." Owen insisted. He pulled her up slightly and then lifted her legs so he could sit on the couch with her legs resting over his lap.

He reached toward the coffee table in front of them and grabbed a brown paper bag.

"I have a surprise for you." he smiled and unrolled the top of the bag to get to its contents. As he opened the styrofoam container he spoke, "I know it's not homemade, but it is Panera, so it's practically the same. Right?"

Amelia chuckled, "You know me too well, Owen Hunt."

Owen grabbed a spoon out of the bag, dipped it into the soup, and brought it too his mouth. "Hey, soup stealer, that's mine!", Amelia cried. He continued to bring it closer to his mouth and then blew on it softly before putting it up to Amelia's lips. She opened her mouth and drank the soup before closing her eyes and moaning.

Yes, the soup was good- one of her favorites to be honest. 'Who could ever turn down Panera?' she thought. Apart from the soup, the bigger subject in her mind was the man in front of her, spoon feeding her. Throughout the span of their "thing" she had been wondering if it were the right time. She had only been in Seattle for a couple months and the reason she had come was to clear her head of her ex-fiancé. And Owen, well he had just gotten out of his marriage, which clearly couldn't have been easy for him. Now, as she was gazing at him, she realizes just how real this is and how much she wants it. She realizes how much she wants their life together to be like this and how she can't imagine not spending as much time as she can with him.

The connection between them was something she had never felt before. When she was younger, she tried so hard to find such a connection- all those one-night-stands, trying to forge the thing she was missing. But, now, it was literally staring right at her. They didn't have to talk, they could just sit there with him feeding her her favorite soup and looking into each other's eyes because they got each other. The pain of their pasts, the failed relationships, and the loss of their children. He understood her in a way that no one else ever had and she didn't want to ever live without that.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Owen asks, snapping Amelia out of her thoughts.

"Just thinking" she absently answered, not knowing whether or not she wanted to reveal her thoughts just yet.

"About what, may I ask?" He took her hand in his and stroked the top of it with his thumb.

"You. Me. Us." she answered. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Well Dr. Shepherd, I just happen to love all of those things." Owen smirked.

Amelia finished her soup and the two readjusted their positions on the couch. Amelia found herself sitting in between Owen's legs with her back against his chest. His arms were wrapped around her waist while they watched Amelia's (very) guilty pleasure of the Bachelor. He would occasionally press a kiss into her hair until she fell asleep in his arms.

Owen slid out from underneath her and picked her up bridal style. Amelia stirred in her sleep and slipped her arms around his neck with her head resting agains his chest. When the reached her bedroom, he gently laid her onto her bed and leaned down to kiss her when she grabbed his hand.

"No, don't go. Please stay?", she implored. He could never say no to those big blue eyes of hers, so he whispered "Of course, Meels." against her lips and kissed her.

"Let me just get you some Ibuprofen and a cool compress for your forehead." he added. After she was all set, he climbed into the bed and curled up behind her. She turned around in his arms so that they were facing each other. Nuzzling her head into the crook of her neck, she pressed a kiss to his chest before her breathing evened out and she drifted asleep.

Holding her in his arms, Owen thought of everything the woman in his embrace meant to him. Sure, has been attracted to her and felt an insane connection to her since they met, but after tending to her today, he realized that that is what he wanted to do for the rest of his life- take care of her and, in the future, their family. That's when he remembered what she had said to him earlier.

"You, me, and us, forever, Meels." Owen whispered into her ear.


End file.
